


Knocking on Heaven's Door

by RavenRueRose



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Based around Cowboy Bebop: The Movie, Belligerent Sexual Tension, Canon-Typical Violence, Enemies to Allies, Love At First Punch, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post Revolution, Post-Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Post-Peaceful Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-19 10:00:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20329291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenRueRose/pseuds/RavenRueRose
Summary: After a mission, Captain Allen meets Sixty, an android with a familiar face and a completely different attitude. He is then ordered to stop Sixty by a "pharmaceutical" company.Sixty is a machine on a mission. He won't let anyone interfere in completing it, especially when it's his redemption on the line. He is ordered to take out anyone who may compromise the secret assignment from Cyberlife itself.But both need to get along in order to stop the incoming danger on Detroit.





	1. The Kind Who Can Kick My Ass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I love the kind of woman that can kick my ass."

_“So, what’s your type?” _

_Allen looks up at his fellow officer, almost stopping on gun cleaning to give him a raised eyebrow. The guy just shrugs his shoulders. _

_“Just making a conversation before the captain gets on our asses again.” _

_Allen rolls his eyes. _

_He goes back to focusing on cleaning the gun and ignoring the guy. Of course, the officer doesn’t give up and is very oblivious._

_“Come on, man. I’m bored here. I’m already with mine. I’ll help you. Just answer the question.” _

_Allen pauses and actually sees the officer actually telling the truth. _

_He sighs and gives an unamused look on the guy. He really doesn’t want to waste time on small talk. But cleaning this gun is being a pain in the ass. _

_Allen sighs. “Alright, **fine**.”_

_“Sweet. Tell me. Don’t leave me hanging.” _

_Allen purses his lips and actually thinks about it. He hums and then looks up at the waiting man. _

_“I mean, I like it if they’re competent. You know, no damsel in distress and that type of shit. Someone who’s a good fighter. And maybe patient if this SWAT thing becomes my career.” _

_“…So, you like a femme fatale type of girl?” _

_Allen rolls his eyes. “Or dude. Not really picky here.” _

_The officer snorts at this. “Is that really all you’re looking for? You’re not telling me something. I’m not going to judge you. Come on.” _

_“Help me with the gun and I’ll talk.” _

_The officer chuckles and puts his hand out. “Deal. But you have to tell me first.” _

_Allen adjusts his jaws, trying not to roll back his eyes to the skull. _

_“Alright. How about this, I like it if the person can challenge me when we’re roughhousing or whatever. Someone who can fight me with ease. Hell, maybe they can beat the shit out of me if they wanted to.” Allen crosses his arms and raises an eyebrow at the guy. “Happy?” _

_Instead of a normal response of just backing the fuck off and finally going to his end of the deal, the officer leans into Allen’s face with a flirty smirk. “So, want to go to the gym after this?”_

* * *

**DECEMBER 2038**

“Alright team, head towards the shower room. You all stink.”

Allen’s team chuckle at this but they follow the order. All of them know that they stink. Didn’t help that the mission was at a garbage disposal site. The hostile had threatened to murder their boss by crushing him into nothing but a mush of flesh and bones.

And getting back to base wasn’t a dream. Whoever exploded that truck, causing that complete nightmare of a block and traffic, better get caught and punished. His team was packed in the van like sardines. It was a torture to the nose.

Allen sighs. What a way to start the day. He should get some of his members checked for potential cuts and infections. But right after he reports to his higher-ups and have a shower himself, of course.

His higher-ups forced him to have a meeting with some “pharmaceutical” people, something about being bodyguards to some mystery product. Of course, their department got some “generous charity” for the “hearing.” And Allen is sure that the company gave a promise for more to the higher-ups like any other capitalist parasite.

He walks to the familiar hallway, hearing his footsteps and the scraping of a broom. Allen blinks as he sees the janitorial android using the broom only to take care of minimal dust. He squints at the android, the hat is obscuring his vision but Allen sees the cleft chin and the neck moles.

He stops a few steps ahead, gets his handgun out, and points it at the once negotiator.

“Hands up. No sudden movements.”

The android obeys. He slowly lifts his palms up and lets the broom clatter to the floor. He lifts his head and reveals his identity.

“You’re Connor, right? The android from the hostage situation? Didn’t think you get demoted to janitor in a few days.”

The android narrows his eyes but the smirk is still there.

“Hello, Captain. Fancy seeing you here.”

Allen keeps his guard up. He knows androids are more dangerous than they look, especially with the Phillips’ caretaker one.

“I detect that you and your team were on a mission, yes? I must admit, despite the smell, your uniform is quite functional as well as fitting.” Connor has the audacity to wink at him.

Allen ignores the heat coming from the back of his neck as he tightens his grip.

“Can’t say about the same thing to you. Androids may have their freedom from Warren –but I don’t trust an android that can take a dead man’s gun and shoot it point blank at someone.”

Connor just hums and then says with a tilt of the head. “What happens if I chose to be a janitor, despite my abilities? Freedom comes with interesting decisions.”

“Not when you’re the same android that was next to the revolution leader. You know, the one that was reported to have infiltrated a Cyberlife tower.”

Connor hums again. He tilts his chin up, keeping eye contact with Allen. However, the grin becomes more strained. “Maybe I’m not that android. Do you ever think that we androids don’t have identical faces? Daniel wasn’t a unique face if you remember.”

“Not your model. A representative came here to excuse the fact you disordered a government issued law.”

Connor clicks his tongue but he’s still smiling at Allen.

“Looks like my predecessor is popular around here.”

Allen deepens his glare. “Hands behind your back and walk in front of me. I’m bringing you in.”

Connor sighs. He then turns around slowly, having his back at Allen’s sight and–

He ducks. The broom stands up with a stomp and hits Allen’s gun. The gun shoots the roof before is disarmed off of Allen.

The gun clatters to the floor. In a split second, the broom shoves the gun away from Allen’s reach. The toothy grin on the android shows it was intentional. But Allen isn’t going down that easily.

He gives out a right hook at the android’s face. Connor leans back and dodges.

Allen goes for a left punch. This time, it grazes at Connor’s cheek.

A right punch grazes the hat and Connor chuckles.

Allen grabs the collar and pulls.

Connor grunts but maneuvers away at the incoming punch. He swings back the broom, hitting Allen’s back before stepping around the captain.

Allen tries a swift back kick. Another dodge.

This time, Connor swings the broom, the handle targeting his head.

Allen raises his arm up to the outward block. The handle hits the arm but Connor has the strength.

Allen spits out a curse as his body slams to the wall.

“I’m warning you, Captain. I’m on your side.” Connor pushes the handle further. “But if you get in my way, I will do anything to complete my mission. And you know that my model can.”

Allen scowls at the android.

“Tell me what you are doing here.”

Connor hums but then shakes his head. “Nah, I like a little mystery between us.”

Allen shoves the handle away and charges. Each of his punches is getting dodged or blocked by the broom.

Connor jabs the handle at Allen’s foot and almost trips him with a pull on the ankle.

Allen takes a step back instinctively.

Connor swings the broom wide at Allen.

Allen backs off at the first. He ducks at the second.

Connor swings the broom around his body, holding it in the back at the end. “I see the DPD training has been serious. Or is it just you?”

“I should have shot you the first moment I saw you.” Allen growls out.

Connor clicks his tongue and raises his chin at Allen. “So stubborn.”

Connor takes a bounce back as Allen does a side punch. Allen does another block at the broom. But then he grabs it.

Connor finally has that smirk wiped off as he gets pulled with the broom.

Allen goes for a side kick. Connor blocks with his arm.

Allen pulls again and punches. Connor ducks. The android tries to maneuver around to get the broom back. But Allen keeps his grip. He reaches for the hat.

Connor immediately slaps the hand away. He clicks his tongue as he palm strikes the broom into halves. He whips out the bristles at Allen’s face.

Allen backs away. Only scratches on the cheek.

That’s all the warning he gets before a hand grips his neck. Allen gets slammed up against the wall. The other end of the broom is near his left eye. The hand around his neck tightens as a silence and a warning.

Connor gets close to his face. “You should have listen to me, Captain. My mission is too important to let you interfere. Or anyone else. Stand back now or I will have no other choice.”

Allen feels a chill down through his back at Connor’s stare. Eyes that were once brown with glee and amusement, now are black voids filled with cold, calculated judgment.

Despite wearing a janitor outfit and pointing at a half broken broom at him, Allen knows that Connor is no joke. Connor is a danger to his opposing side. He can lie with ease, manipulate people’s trust, and kill with no remorse.

Connor didn’t care if the hostile shot him through the shoulder. Nor when the Daniel threatened to kill him when he saved the officer’s life. And he showed no genuine concern for the girl that was in close range with the target. He neutralized the threat and went off his way while she was sobbing her eyes off. No words were given, Connor had removed the magazine and handed the gun to Allen without looking back.

Whatever this secret mission is, Allen believes it won’t be good for Detroit…

“Thief!” Both Allen and Connor perk up. Both see a private guard, one from the pharmacy, taking out his handgun. “Freeze! Don’t move!”

Obliviously, Connor doesn’t obey. He curses under his breath before dropping Allen to the floor and throwing by throwing his weapon right at the captain’s face. He bolts a second after.

The bristles hit Allen’s face but he doesn’t waste one second. Allen grabs his gun off the floor as he runs after the android. The guard catching up behind.

Connor turns to a corner of the hallway.

Allen hears a shout then two gurgled screams. He swerves to the corner, spots a duo of officers covered in foam.

Connor throws the fire extinguisher down to the floor. Allen hurdles over it. But not the guard.

Allen keeps going. He can’t let Connor escape! Especially when he’s so close!

Allen watches as Connor pushes a door open. It’s the staircase.

Allen pushes the door open and catches Connor going up. He sprints up the stairs, following Connor to the third floor.

Allen does a pause and readies a shooting position.

“Alright, freeze!”

Unfortunately, some idiot with a wheeled shelf gets in front of Connor. Instead of blocking the shelf, Connor grabs the top rack and jumps over in one swift motion.

Allen grits his teeth and starts rushing. He swerves away from the fallen messy shelf as Connor pulls a clear glass door open. It’s to the floor bridge.

He slams his hand at the door, entering the bridge. Connor skids to a halt in the middle, looking down at the base floor.

Gripping his hat down with one hand and grabbing on the smooth cylinder ledge, Connor jumps over. Allen grabs a flutter of the outfit as Connor falls. The android lands with a body roll before sprinting towards the exit.

Allen curses to himself and jumps off, too. Landing at the balls of his feet and kneecaps, adrenaline ignores the pain as Allen bolts towards the exit. Connor is right out of the door.

Allen body slams the door open. He spots Connor climbing behind a driverless van.

Connor gets on top of the van and turns around, staring right at Allen. There’s a wide grin on the android’s face.

But before Connor could insult the SWAT captain further or Allen calling for security, a wind picks up. And it knocks the cap off of Connor.

Allen gapes wide-eyed as a bullet wound is revealed right at Connor’s forehead. Blue blood all over, white plastic material expose from the fair skin, and what looks to be an untreated crater as the bullet shines in the sunlight. Holy shit.

Connor covers his forehead with an open hand, playfulness disappear in his eyes. His other hand opens the sun roof window.

He slides into the car before he gives out a salute goodbye to Captain Allen. He gets in and the van speeds up.

Private guards run out of the base. All armed with military guns. All fire at the van.

Officers either move away or taking cover as the van drives off of the building area.

Allen continues to watch as the van disappears into the streets and private guards take chase before going back in.

He cradles his neck, feeling a shivering tingle at where Connor’s hand was. He can remember how close Connor was, how threatening he was, how… _thrilling_ that experience was for Allen.

Allen groans into his hand.

He really needs a shower after this…


	2. A Humble Robbery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the fight with Captain Allen, Sixty escapes from the private guards. Now, he has a new mission to do.

Sixty checks again to catch any sighting of those vehicles. There currently seems to be no detection of the private guards after his car went through that neighborhood. He sighs as he relaxes into the backseat.

He then unzips the one piece jumpsuit and gets the flash drive from his right inner pocket.

Analysis shows that it is unharmed and functional to use. Perfect.

He opens his right palm up and calls his handler.

“Hello Connor, was the mission successful?”

Sixty grins. “Mission was successful, Amanda. Data is in the drive.”

Amanda smiles back. “That’s wonderful, Connor. And no one detected you?”

Sixty frowns immediately and looks down. “I had a… minor complication with a DPD member. But he had mistaken me for the traitor, ma’am.”

Amanda hums but the smile is gone. “Is that why you don’t have your hat on? Should I worry about your competence, Connor?”

“No. I will finish the mission. I promise.”

“I should hope so. You are the most advanced prototype Cyberlife has ever made. You have a chance to finish what your predecessor failed to do. But for now, you need to neutralize the mistake Cyberlife has unfortunately made.”

Sixty nods. “I won’t fail you, Amanda.”

Amanda narrows her eyes. “You don’t have any other choice. Do not disappoint me again.”

Amanda ends the call, allowing Sixty to finally sit back and groan into the seat.

Yeah, no pressure. Solve and get rid of a problem while knowing barely any information on what he’s supposed to do. And he can’t let anyone outside of Cyberlife know what’s going on, even though that problem has already caused a scene. But of course, Sixty had to beat the shit out of the representatives and guards to get the flash drive. And not only that, there’s the SWAT captain.

Sixty scratches at his forehead, right at the edge of the bullet wound. Captain Allen. Only Connor’s memories give any type of information about the man other than his actual first meeting with Allen.

Despite the captain’s impatience in the hostage situation, Connor was given time to search around the suite to increase the percentage of success. With that access, Connor was able to find the evidence to let Daniel’s guard down enough to get near and shoot the deviant off the building. Of course, Connor removed the magazine and hand the disarmed gun back to Captain Allen.

Sixty shakes his head. The action wasn’t enough for the captain for Connor to get away with holding an armed weapon. If it weren’t for the Deckart’s pistol, the injured officer on the balcony, and the fact that Daniel was unstable enough to have killed three people and was planning on a murder-suicide with the girl, then the Cyberlife representative didn’t need to go to the DPD and excuse Connor’s misdemeanor. Now, Captain Allen is involved because of it. 

Sixty feels his lips twitch up at the ends. Despite that “complication” he had, Sixty enjoyed the fight. The use of reflexes and weapon improvising with the broom has proven his fighting abilities, unlike what he did to those representatives of the Sackler Medical Pharmaceutical Company. Their guards were even more of a disappointment than them. But not the captain. Captain Allen is a worthy challenge for Cyberlife’s most advanced model. A nice hindrance, a thrilling activity in the mission and the first fond memory Sixty now has.

But there’s only time before the Sackler Company and the SWAT team both figure out that their perpetrator isn’t the tower-infiltrating, deviant-loving, lieutenant-dependent traitor.

Sixty puts the flash drive back into his pocket. He then looks into his next assignment.

**NEXT MISSION: TRANSFER DATA TO TARGET IN LOCATED DESTINATION**

The operation is to transfer the encrypted data to the target, Nicholas Mendillo, an employee from Cyberlife’s coding and programming department. The destination is–…

Sixty groans again.

Great. Just great…

* * *

Sixty adjusts his hat again. At least Mr. Mendillo didn’t put the hat on a trash can, too many cats and too much trash bursting out of the lids. And it was a well-made hat, a ball cap with the special reflective metal, embroidered as “Lakeshore Park.”

He looks around again, keeping his head down low.

The Cyberlife employee is supposed to be here. And he hasn’t appeared since Sixty got here.

Sixty has been waiting for five minutes and thirty-eight seconds.

He clicks his tongue. He should have known that humans derail schedules, never truly staying in it. Perhaps the employee decided to get some “liquid courage” and took more than what he can take. There is a bar near the area. Sixty should–

Sixty pauses. He detects muffled yelling around his area. He crouches down, scouring his environment to find the source. He looks over the trash can and –_Shit_.

Sixty sees Mendillo in a convenience store before one of the two gunners push him to one end of the store. Didn’t help that the side they chose is covered by flickering neon signs and dirty window blinds. Sixty shifts his eyes to the entrance. They have a watcher with a barely concealed gun on his belt.

Sixty zooms in on his optics and examines.

> **MICHAEL RUFF**
> 
> **CRIMINAL RECORDS: Loitering in Bars; Battery; Attempted Assault on Federal Officer**

Sixty hacks into the store’s systems. There are the two gunners that were watching the hostages with trigger-happy attitude. There is one at the cashier area.

How typical. Sixty can see through their attire and how each hold their gun so loosely with one hand that they’re all amateur idiots. Well, except one it looks like.

Reginald Wyner. Former worker of a security system company. Legally proclaimed as unemployed. Currently a thief who’s now sitting on the counter and talking to the android cashier. He’s the reason why the store’s security isn’t triggered.

Sixty clicks his tongue. He can’t wait for this. While it’s not his responsibility if the store gets robbed, it’s Mendillo he cannot risk. Sixty slowly backs away. He needs to configure and calibrate a plan to–

“Wait, Connor, is that you?”

Sixty freezes. He lifts his head up and turns his eyes to the source.

Fate doesn’t like him. If fate liked Sixty, it wouldn’t have Detective Gavin Reed standing right in front of him. Especially when the detective is looking right back at him.

Sixty stands up and analyzes Reed. Yup, Reed is out here publicly with a sticky note that’s some poor excuse of a shopping list. He must have been around and decided to do quick shopping. And of course, Reed sees Sixty and assumed that he is the traitor.

Then, Sixty detects the DPD issued gun. He adjusts his posture. He can do this.

“Detective, I’m glad that you’re here. The situation in the convenience store has been insolent.” Sixty points at the mentioned store with his thumb. “I’ve been unable to report this incident and the security has hacked by their leader.” Sixty then shifts his hand position, pointing at Wyner with the index finger. “I need your help in stopping them.”

“Wha–”

A gunshot is let out. A bullet went through one of the store’s windows. A scream is let out before Reginald yells at them to silence.

Sixty turns back to Reed.

“Please, Detective. I know we have our differences but innocent lives are on the line in there.”

Reed takes a glance at the convenience store and then back at Sixty. He looks hesitant but slowly nods in agreement.

“Alright, I’m in.”

Sixty gives a nod back. “There are three men inside and one guarding the entrance.” Sixty hacks back into the store’s interior system. “Emergency exit is broken and unlocked. It’s most likely how they got in and ambushed the people. I can take care of the guard and the leader.”

“So, you go front, I go back?”

Sixty nods but then he catches an item in one of Reed’s jacket pockets.

“May I borrow something from you, Detective?”

* * *

Sixty simulates a believable stroll, getting close to the door guard while keeping his head down. The corded earbuds are snugged tight in his ears. The other end of the headphones is hiding under the shirt.

He walks into Michael’s lane of sight. He ignores the first given warning. He stops in front of the two steps entrance and Michael.

Sixty bops his head to a harder beat as Michael raises his voice and gives the second warning.

Michael stomps down from the mini-stairs, ready to give out the third and final warning.

Before he could grab either Sixty’s sleeve or the earbuds, Sixty immediately swings his left leg up. The point of his foot jabbing at Michael’s chin.

Sixty grabs the wife-beater collar and pulls. The guard has little time to respond as Sixty elbows the back of his neck. Michael is knocked out and Sixty drops him to the ground.

Sixty readjusts his hat, then pops his shirt collar.

Time for the next phase.

Sixty keeps his head down and bopping as he enters the store. The entrance chime interrupts Wyner’s speech. Mister amateur preacher thief yells at Sixty, not questioning how Sixty got here.

Sixty searches through the cheap toy section until Wyner gets off the counter, pointing his gun with a limp wrist grip. So sloppy.

Sixty then finds what he’s looking for. Right in time, Wyner finally puts the gun right at the side of Sixty’s face.

Sixty turns to look directly at Wyner with a grin. “So, how much for this?”

Before Wyner says anything, Sixty takes the party popper and pops it in front of his face.

Sixty ducks from the blind shot. He swings around and back kicks Wyner’s waist.

Wyner flies and crashes to the pastry box and one of the coffee machines.

Sixty clicks the coffee machine on and lets Wyner’s arm get burned by the hot brown liquid. Wyner whines at the pain and releases the gun to the floor.

Finally, Wyner’s accomplices get into alert. As they point their guns at Sixty, Reed pulls the emergency door open and shouts out “Freeze!”

In that commotion, Sixty “borrows” Wyner’s gun and shoots the one on the left in the shoulder.

The right gunner turns around to check, giving Reed the opportunity to subdue him. With a twist in the wrist in one hand, Reed hits the guy’s throat with the back of his gun.

And like that, hostages are saved. Rescue mission is accomplished.

Sixty turns and gives a charming smile to the store clerk. Nametag shows “MICHELLE.”

“Apologies for the ruckus.” Sixty says. “Put the damage payment on,” Sixty points down at the unconscious Reginald Wyner, “on the gentleman here.”

The store clerk still has a dumbfounded expression as she nods slowly as if trying to comprehend the situation, despite the problem being solved already. Deviancy has truly slowed down the pristine android software.

But then Sixty hears a flush.

He snaps his head back to see the bathroom door open, revealing a man with questionable fashion tastes and who evidently didn’t wash his hands at well. Steven Jaybloome, a wannabe punk through the teenage years to now.

Steven finally looks up after scratching under his sweater. He sees both Sixty and Detective Reed. Both look back at him.

Steven jolts out his stupor. He sprints towards the nearest hostage, Ms. Michelle Goodson, and pulls out his gun. He raises the elder lady’s arm up and puts the gun at the side of her head.

“Don’t move!” Steven shouts out. His voice is already irritating Sixty’s hearing systems.

Reed hisses out a “Phck!” as he relocates his gun’s position, trying to keep the aim and damage away from Ms. Goodson.

Steven’s hand on the gun is shaking and is turning white from his grip.

Sixty narrows his eyes at Steven. “Really? _Really_?”

“Connor!” Reed yells out. “You said there were three. What the hell!”

Sixty rolls his eyes. “Disinformation is sometimes required for enemies _and_ allies.”

Reed scoff at this. “Oh fuck you, tin can! Don’t spurt out this Art of War crap on me!”

“Drop your weapons now!”

Sixty whips his index finger out and points at the bastard. “Shut up! You took too much time to take a shit!”

“I’m going to shoot Grandma! Didn’t you hear me! Drop the fucking guns. _Now_!”

A few tense seconds passed before Reed slowly lowers down and puts his gun on the floor. Sixty refrains himself from clicking his tongue and openly deprecating the detective’s choice. Reed should have spot the fact that Steven didn’t even have a finger on the trigger. But humans don’t have a zoom and examination program in their eyes.

Sixty raises his hands up, palms opened but no fear nor amusement on his face.

“Now, I’m gonna take the cash. And I’m leaving this place with granny –no cops!” Steven still keeps his gun pointing at Ms. Goodson. And he isn’t moving to the door. He’s scared stiff standing at where he is.

Sixty takes a glance at his intended target. And since fate hates him, Mendillo is in range. There’s a 51% chance of major injury and 32% chance that either the bullet or blood loss is how he’ll die. Sixty feels a twitch in his eyes.

**NEW MISSION: PROTECT TARGET**

Sixty puts his hands down slowly for Steven to see.

“H-Hands up! Don’t you test me. I’ll splatter this old lady’s brain all over this damn store!”

Gun is shoved to Ms. Goodson’s cheek. Sixty decides to give a cheeky smile and looks straight into Ms. Goodson’s eyes.

“Sorry ma’am, we’re not a charity case. Truthfully, even if this didn’t happen, you would die from some disease or a simple accident. Just count this as bad luck to your life.”

Steven glares right at Sixty. “Plastic scum.”

Gavin whips his head to stare wide-eyed at Sixty. “What the fuck, you don’t mean that, do y–”

“By the way,” Sixty speaks out and nods to Reed. “This guy’s a cop.”

Steven jumps and swivels his gun at Reed. “Son of a–!”

Sixty takes out his gun and shoots twice. One to knock the gun out of Steven’s hand. The other right at his shoulder.

Steven cries out a pained scream. His body slams into the glass. The impact of the flying gun and weight of his body causes two cracks in the glass before it shatters at the impact. Ms. Goodson screams as Steven falls down to the floor, an avalanche of cans and bottles tumble down on him.

**MISSION ACCOMPLISHED**

Sixty reexamines the gun. No bullets left in the magazine. He should have known that Wyner had bought a used gun for a mediocre robbery attempt. Sixty puts the gun on the counter. Michelle squeaks and keeps looking up and down at him and the gun.

Right, the anti-gun-carrying law for androids is still active.

Sixty tips his cap at her. “Again, sorry about the ruckus, ma’am. You can alert further authorities after the detective takes care of the–”

Sixty blinks and examines closely at the cashier. She isn’t looking at the gun nor him. Instead, she’s looking right behind him.

Then, Sixty finds the memory that explains her behavior. And exactly what Detective Reed is doing.

“…Detective, put the gun down. Androids have rights now.”

Reed huffs in response. “I don’t know what the hell you are–”

“I’m Connor, Detective. I used to work in your building.” Sixty turns and looks straight at the gun’s barrel. He raises an eyebrow at the scruffy detective. “Are you still agitated about our little incident in the evidence room?”

Instead of a snarl, Reed smirks at him.

“Now, I know you’re not Connor. Puppy eyes apologized to me when Anderson got him a job.”

…Shit.

Sixty scowls at this. Connor, the traitor to Cyberlife and the main reason of Sixty’s situation, is employed to the DPD like that. His LED blinks red as his expression hardens.

Reed almost takes a step back. Dark eyes bore right into him. There’s blue blood is appearing from the hat and dripping down to the android’s chin. Reed’s finger twitches on the trigger.

Sixty takes a look around. Reed keeps his eyes on Sixty, waiting for sudden movement.

Finally, the silence breaks. Sixty moves to the side. Reed fires. The cap is shot off. Sixty disappears in the aisle and from Reed’s sight.

Reed curses under his breath. Déjà vu hits right at him. He tightens his grip on his gun and keeps his defenses up as he goes to the front of the aisle.

But the android isn’t there.

Reed looks to the next aisle. Not there either.

Where the hell is the imposter? Reed tries to look around to catch maybe a glimpse. But the only clue is the cap he fired off of that android.

Reed blinks as he examines really closely at the hat.

He was meant to do a warning shot but androids don’t like to follow common sense and orders. He hit mostly the visor, with it being curved on the wrong way and having a hold on it, but the bullet must have ricochet and hit the front panels, too. The shiny metal is mutilated and exposed with parts of the bullet in it.

Reed would have believed he had caused an injury to the android’s head if it weren’t for the puddle of blue blood trickling down before he shot the android. But there’s no visible blood trail on the floor.

Reed hears the backdoor open. It’s the one he came out from.

Reed runs to the door, catching at its edge from closing. He pushes it open to see a sign for–

A former hostage screams out. Reed turns around. A bottle swings and hits the side of his head.

The person who’s screaming is somehow muffled by the high pitch in his head. His vision gets blurry but Reed can see the Connor imposter. Those cold eyes staring right at him. Blue blood is all over his forehead. It’s the last thing he sees before the imposter punches Reed right in the sucker. His legs give out and he passes out on the floor.

Sixty sighs as he watches Detective Reed hits at the vacation card stand and then go down on the floor. If it weren’t for his reflex system, Reed would have caught him if either the box of detergent dropped on the floor or Sixty making too much noise by putting it back.

He turns his gaze at the fallen gun. Sixty picks it up and inspects. Scan shows that other than that one shot, the magazine is full. Sixty will “borrow” this. This one is much more useful than the attempted thieves’ guns. Now Sixty has the good gun and three used magazines.

Sixty searches through Reed’s jacket. Police badge in the inner left pocket. Wallet in the right. He takes the wallet out. Huh, $90.87 in cash. Sixty takes it all and puts it in his pockets. Looks like he doesn’t need the card. Good thing, too. Card information is way too easy to track down.

Sixty checks on Reed. The detective is just unconscious and will wake in three minutes and thirty-one seconds. Or he could not…

Sixty puts his hand around Reed’s neck and gives a quick squeeze. He puts his other hand on Reed’s neck. The detective obviously doesn’t respond.

Sixty could simply neutralize the pest. He didn’t need another hindrance to his mission. Who would miss this rat? He gives another squeeze, this time harder.

Ms. Goodson gasps and whispers her pleas. Sixty pauses, he turns his head up. He gives her a look. She doesn’t quiet herself.

Sixty turns his head and sees Michelle armed with a janitor’s broom. While she is intimidated by Sixty, Michelle wants to stop what he was doing.

Sixty looks back at Reed. Memories flash and replay in his head. He was in a similar situation like Reed but Sixty was conscious through the entire incident. And unlike Reed, Sixty didn’t have anyone worried about his demise…

Sixty lets go and stands up. He adjusts his collar. He scans the store. Five cameras in here. And all have seen Sixty’s face. But not for long.

He precisely shoots each of them, ignoring the screams and shouts.

Sixty sighs as he bends down and looks for a new hat from the floor. Most of them have been splattered with different types of liquids. Some are too ridiculous to wear. Sixty finds a black beanie. Looks good enough, ignoring the white texts saying “Tank! THE! BEST!” He takes it off the floor and dusts the beanie off.

He walks to the counter, not before slipping the flash drive in Mendillo’s pocket and passing the petrified Michelle who’s hugging tight on her plastic broom.

Sixty takes out the cash and leans on the counter. He looks back at the store clerk.

“So, how much for the hat?"


	3. Ask DNA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allen gets to officially meet with the company representatives and more.

Allen and his team wait in the room, all in their uniform, sitting, and truthfully bored out of their damn mind. Allen was supposed to meet with the representatives sooner –but of course that was postponed due to Connor.

Allen frowns. To think that mister most advanced prototype went rogue in more ways than one. And that wound…

The captain can’t help but shudder. The fact that the android has a literal bullet wound imbedded in his forehead. Wonder who the shooter was.

Allen internally shakes his head. Now’s not the time to think about Connor. He checks the clock. Despite being on the slow side, the company people are an hour late. What the hell is taking them so long?

Finally, people arrive. First face that Allen sees is bruised up with bandages all over the nose. Must have been one of the people Allen was supposed to meet.

A group of private guards follow in a line, rounding up to the walls.

A secretary android comes out next. Black, male, and wearing glasses for some reason. He then holds a door for a balding old man. This must be the boss of the group.

A few lab coat wearing scientists follow after. One of them has a laptop to his chest and a black eye.

“Gentlemen,” the old man says as he takes the center seat. The rest just stand. “Apologies for the wait, our Intel had a last minute report to fill us in.”

“No problem, sir.” Allen says.

“Well, let me introduce myself. I am Director Nathan Albrecht, former colonel for the army and currently in charge of Sackler’s information security. My job is to stay anonymous and keep things that don’t exist from the public. I wouldn’t let myself go out in the open unless there’s evident danger.” He leans in and looks Allen dead in the eyes. “And gentlemen, we do. There is one major problem we have. It’s the reason for this meeting and operation.”

The scientist with the laptop puts it on the table and turns it on. He speed types something and with a few clicks, light is lowered down and a hologram shows up in the center point of the table.

Allen sits up straight at the familiar sight.

“This is the rogue RK800 model, or better known as the Connor android. Supposedly Cyberlife’s great solution for the deviancy problem.” The director gives out a dry chuckle. “But while there’s one working for law, there’s a fake one who infiltrated one of your secure buildings and stole valuable data from us. All this by impersonating as a janitorial android. Unfortunately, record of this incident is lacking and limited due to its hacking abilities. The ones we got are when the android entered in and…”

The scientist clicks something and a new hologram appears. Allen immediately sees himself in a middle of trying to slug said android’s face before it starts to play out the fight.

Some of his teammates forget how to act like professionals as they try to hush themselves as each jeer and whistle. Allen swears he hears one of them doing a bad sport announcer.

But all goes quiet when fake Connor broke the broom and slammed him against the wall. Allen can feel that phantom feeling of that hand on his throat. Allen scratches his neck before putting his hand on the side of it.

The video pauses there.

“As you can see, your captain here had an encounter with the perpetrator. If it weren’t for the interference with our guards, well…”

Director Albrecht muffles out a cough. He then nods to the computer guy.

The hologram video disappears and a picture takes its place. It’s fake Connor surfing on top of his getaway vehicle while flipping off something or someone out of view. But Allen’s team is focused on the gaping blue forehead wound that the android has. Already, a few point out the bullet embedded in there.

A different video takes over the picture. Allen tenses as it starts playing. It’s a silent video where the Sackler representatives that he’s supposed to meet were.

The fake Connor entered with the hat hiding his face. The android acted like he was cleaning, emptying trashcans and wiping dust off, while going for the blind spots for each camera. The clearest shot that one camera got was his chin and jawline. Both the representatives and private guards remain oblivious to the intruding android that was listening and getting closer.

Allen recognizes laptop guy without the eye job yet turning his head and took a step towards the android. The scientist seemed to get frustrated, his face contorting face in the recording. He leaned in and was ready to shout out something –but got his throat jabbed and got knocked out with a punch. Pretty much shows how he got the black eye.

Allen wasn’t surprised that fake Connor easily fought off the guards with ease. But what Allen didn’t suspect is the android taking out a flash drive and putting it in the laptop on the table.

Fake Connor interfaced with the laptop, quickly hacking into the systems and downloading the data. After completing in the transfer and putting the flash drive back in the outfit’s inner pocket, fake Connor grabbed the laptop and snapped it into two messy halves.

The video stops there.

“This criminal has hacked into our systems, stole private information, and had activated a virus after that. All the stolen information has been rendered useless. Of course, it will take time for our team decipher it and not hinder the rest of the software. And the physical copies have been either missing or destroyed. And of course, his crimes don’t end there.”

“We found out there was an attempted robbery near Brightmoor.” The secretary android says. “The cameras outside the convenience store couldn’t facially recognize him. The security cameras inside were too damaged to retrieve any footage. However, there was an android witness.”

The secretary interfaces with the hologram screen, swiping to a new video. Some pertinacious preachy guy appears and looks like he and an amateur team were robbing a convenience store.

Someone interrupted the guy by entering the store. Due to the hat, the android witness saw a light blinding over the face. And this anonymous person was ignoring the preachy wannabe. With the witness’s zoom, it looked like they were wearing wired headphones.

Preachy guy got frustrated and finally got off the counter. He was shouting and pointing a gun at the person. But it wasn’t until the person gave him a surprise.

While the light was masking over the face, Allen can easily recognize the voice.

Allen watches as fake Connor pretty much kicked the shit out of the attempted criminal with ease. Like the real Connor, he took the gun and started shooting.

Then, someone appeared and got rid of the goons with fake Connor. Allen narrows his eyes. Is that… Reed?

Allen is impressed. Efficient and quick teamwork, no hostage got harmed, and each criminal are taken –a toilet flush goes out and a new guy appeared out of the bathroom.

He proved he was part of the crew by taking a hostage in a panic.

And the teamwork was immediately diminished. Allen almost snorts at the banter.

Of course, fake Connor solved the problem by shooting the guy. Allen swears Cyberlife had their priorities screwed off in designing the Connor ones.

Allen feels his eyes widen as fake Connor turned to look at the witness. Even without the face, it feels like the android is staring right at the SWAT captain.

He reassured the witness with a calm demeanor, pretty words, and sliding his gun on the cashier stand.

The witness’s focus shifted to Reed. This one had his gun up and pointing at fake Connor. Looks like Reed really is a detective.

Allen feels himself jump a bit as the shot rang out. Fake Connor dodged and disappeared from sight.

The witness tried to search for the android. Both Allen and his team lean forward and join in.

Allen denies the small relief as the android saved himself.

But he feels the chill going through the back of him as fake Connor knocked Reed out and then put his hand around Reed’s neck and–

The video stops there.

“We were fortunate that we were able to get this memory from the witness.” Director Albrecht says. The civilians and the law officer there are… unable to give a report to say at least. Despite the android’s Samaritan actions shown here, he had massacred everyone in that store after that.”

Allen goes stiff. It’s as if cold water washes down on his back.

Seriously?

He could have lost his eye. Or could the android stab in the throat?

A cold sweat goes around his neck. Allen swallows a lump down.

“The only person this terrorist left alive is an accomplice.” Director Albrecht signals at the secretary. The hologram screen pops out an identification. “This will be your other primary target, gentlemen. Nicholas Mendillo, a former employee of Cyberlife, has worked with software and encrypted data. Through the messages we found on his phone and e-mail account, we have information that Mendillo has our data. He is planning to transfer it back to the android. We received where and when he will do this. We need you to stop this exchange, kill if you must. Remember, both must be stopped at all cost.”

* * *

Allen checks with his team again. All of them answer, radio picks each teammate’s location, everything around is clear.

Both targets haven’t appeared in the building yet. But the traffic cameras detected Mendillo’s licensed car coming in quick.

The private guards report that they couldn’t any detection of the android. Neither does his team.

Allen checks back with Darren. Darren rechecks the cameras and then shakes his head.

Allen crosses his arms. He really doesn’t want to wait inside the military jeep while his team is out there. And the fact that there is no trace of fake Connor. Even before this operation, Mendillo is easy to find. But the android is the complete opposite.

Of course, many androids knew how to hide before the revolution. But it’s not like his face was common, being mister advanced prototype that he is. It’s like the android vanish in fine air.

Also, the real Connor is somewhere on the other side of Detroit, doing some android right event or some murder mystery job.

Allen’s trance breaks as one of the private guards informs everyone that Nicholas Mendillo has gotten out of his car. The target is on his way to the building. The guards will deal with the human, leaving the SWAT team with the android.

Allen sees in one monitor that Mendillo looks fidgety. In fact, Mendillo is fiddling with an object, most likely the flash drive. Mendillo walks out of the camera’s angle.

Well, not their responsibility. Allen looks back at Darren. Darren has the same answer.

Allen waits a moment. He clicks his comm link on.

“Any report on the android?”

Allen gets negatives from each one.

This is strange. There is no way fake Connor would not appear. From what Allen remembers from that android anatomy presentation, even the most advanced android couldn’t collect a flash drive’s data wirelessly. And the android needs the unencrypted data.

Could the android have solved it? Allen curses under his breath. Then where the DPD would search next? This is their only lead for the terrorist group.

Allen checks in again. Again, all say negative. But something sounds off.

Allen gets his face close to the radio tracking computer. All teammates have split up to get every angle. But each have easy access into the building and have their earpiece tracked. However, it looks a few of them moved way off from their designations.

“Hey Captain, I think it’s here.”

Allen turns to correct Darren but he spots what’s going on in the monitors. Mendillo has entered the building.

Allen curses under his breath. Shit! It’s the android! It’s got to be. He got the Sackler’s and some of his teammates.

“Team! Charge in. We’re compromised!”

Darren types a code out and scrambles the frequency.

“I’ll keep an eye on him, sir.”

Allen nods. He presses on his comm. “Keep contact. We need both alive. Got it. _Alive_.”

Allen puts his helmet on and runs in.

This time, the android doesn’t go quiet. Allen hears his teammates curse, shoot their guns, yell, and get taken down. Fuck, Cyberlife made an actual Terminator!

Allen passes a flight of stairs before going through the hallway. He gets close to a door. He puts his back on the wall. In a flash, he kicks the door open. He surveys the room.

…All clear.

He goes to another hallway. He looks around.

Allen scrunches up his face. Companies never fully clean out these places, not even the homeless would use this.

The name on soggy boxes and pictures on the walls are faded off. There are scattered glasses and needles everywhere. Whoever they are, the company is way too irresponsible to be of medical profession.

Allen does a scan around. He hears subtle static around. He turns the safety off and raises his gun up to the ceiling.

He sneaks closer. Two rooms to the left and just ahead.

He pushes his back on the wall. He readies himself to position. He takes a deep breath in.

He enters in quietly. He immediately hides behind some disregarded metal shelves. 

He hears Mendillo heaving and tripping on his own feet. Allen leans in.

He can hear gunshots and screams echo through an entryway. Allen grits his teeth. His finger on the trigger. Gun in position.

There a moment of silence. Then, he hears footsteps.

“Sorry for the delay, Nicholas. There were some obstacles around here.”

“Fuck man, you didn’t tell me cops are involved! They’re going to go full metal up my ass.”

“As of now, I got rid of the problem.”

“I’m a dead man out there…”

“Nick, don’t worry. Amanda and I will take care of the rest.”

Amanda?

At the corner of his eyes, Allen sees the android approaching Mendillo.

“And you don’t have worry now, I took care of the problem already.”

There’s blood splattered on the android. Red blood.

Allen immediately fires.

The bullet hits the android’s shoulder. A spurt of blue blood bursts out.

Mendillo screams and scurries away. The flash drive drops on the floor.

Allen screams on his comm for the rest of his team. He readies for another shot.

The android throws rubble at him.

Allen shields himself.

The android kicks the flash drive away. He dodges the oncoming bullets until he’s in front of Allen. He swings a punch at Allen. Allen’s helmet shatters at the impact.

Allen’s view is obscure. He tries to take aim.

The android uppercuts Allen’s chin. He grabs the gun’s barrel and pulls. He throws the gun behind them. 

Allen stumbles back. He quickly raises his arms up. He goes on defense.

Despite the uniform taking most of the hits, the android packs a punch and isn’t tiring out. Doesn’t help that Allen’s vision is obscured.

Allen grabs the nearest thing from the shelves. He throws a box at the android.

The android ducks.

Allen grabs a nearby glass bottle and swings.

The android curses out. A flash of white flickers on his face. Glass shatters drop on the floor.

Allen leaps at him. The android grabs at Allen’s straps.

Both get pulled and thrown down to the floor. They tumble around on the floor.

Allen struggles in pushing the android down. Of course, he can’t overpower the android. Allen puts a hand on the face and shoves.

Blue blood soaks the beanie he’s wearing. The android uses one of his hands and grips Allen’s belt. He rolls Allen down to the floor.

Allen lets out a groan. He turns his head away from the drip of blue blood that escaped from the beanie. He tries to grab onto the android. Allen pulls a fistful of the android’s shirt and punches the plastic fucker.

The android curses out loud. Blue blood gushes out from his nose.

Allen attempts to cover. He raises an arm over. A few drops splash on his helmet.

Through feel, Allen moves his leg around and kicks the android off.

In a spin, Allen gets on his foot and kneecap. He tries to see through the cracks and blood. There’s a blurry figure quickly getting up.

With a sprint, Allen tackles him.

The android is pushed, almost losing his footing.

Allen goes around. He grapples his arms up and gives the android a chokehold.

The android struggles from the hold. He almost lift Allen off of the floor.

But Allen isn’t going to let him. Allen kicks the back of the android’s knees.

The android goes down on his knees.

If Allen remembers correctly, there’s some port around the neck that’ll shut this android off until he’s taken to custody.

He keeps one arm around the neck while the other searches around for an opening.

But the android doesn’t make it easy for Allen. He goes full mechanical bull on Allen.

Fuck! Not even some 6 foot, 200 pound drunk gorilla wavered on Allen –but this fucker is giving him whiplash!

Allen pulls down on the beanie, blindfolding the android.

The android gets rowdier. He slams Allen to the metal shelves. A loud clang echoes out. Things fall and break on the floor.

The android yells out a static groan. He grabs Allen’s arm and wrist. He drops to his knees, throwing Allen over.

Allen could only blink before the pain sets in. The back of his head taps on the floor. Luckily, his helmet took most of the impact. But his back is on fire! Despite being his uniform and vest being the same like the helmet, Allen took a mean beating. He tries to regain his coordination back. He needs to defog his mind or else–

Something –no, someone is getting on top of him. Allen tries to shake them off. But then he hears a familiar click. Although his vision is still obscured by the cracked and bloodied helmet, Allen can see his own gun pointing right at him.

He feels that person take something off of his hand. A beanie. But Allen keeps his grip on it. The person pulls harder. Allen tugs back. The fabric stretches. Until it tears out. In a second, the person lets go. The once beanie snaps back and taps at Allen’s helmet. More blue blood splats on it.

Then, that person uses one hand to unbuckle and pull the helmet off of Allen. It’s fake Connor. Allen soon feels the cold metal on his chin.

Allen curses to himself. He lays his head down on the concrete floor.

“You should have listened to me, Captain.”

The gun is lifted off of Allen’s face. It gives him a full clear view of the blue blood streaming out of the android’s bullet wound.

Allen can’t help but further his death wish as he glares back at the android.

“And why should I listen to a Connor like–”

The gun barrel is pushed further on Allen’s chin. His teeth clank up at each other.

“Don’t you ever call me _that_.” The android pushes the barrel further up, exposing Allen’s throat to him. “Got it?”

Allen’s neck strains at the position. He tries to calmly take a deep breath in.

“Copy.” He rasps out.

The android looks satisfied by the answer. The gun pulls a bit back off, letting Allen’s neck relax a little. He then leans closer to Allen’s face.

“Call me… Sixty. And only Sixty. Copy?”

Allen’s Adam’s apple is left out to bare. It slowly bobs as Allen swallows down some spit.

Allen looks straight at Sixty. He gives a curt nod.

Sixty gives a hum. He slowly moves the gun barrel away from Allen’s direction.

Both stare at each other. One battered up SWAT captain, one red and blue bloodied up android. One is catching his breath, the other has his cooling fans on high.

Sixty then gives out a smile.

“Nice to officially meet you, Captain.”

Those are the last words Allen heard before the back of the gun slams down on his face.

* * *

Allen squeezes his eyes shut before waking up groggy. He feels someone elevating his head off the floor and another patting him on the shoulder.

A muffled voice says his name. Darren.

Allen blinks a couple of times. His vision finally focuses and gets clearer. He sees around him and behind Darren are the other teammates.

Shit. They don’t look great. Looks like Sixty didn’t just kick Allen’s ass. Some are resting on one knee or each other. Others are sitting on buckets. One seems to be successfully relaxing on a vase. Must be Nichelson.

Allen feels a sharp headache coming out. Yeah, that’s going to leave a bruise. Sixty is merciless.

Then, Allen widens his eyes and tries to sit up.

“Darren, casualties? Need to –got to get the wounded to–”

Darren gives a soft shove at Allen.

“Don’t worry, Captain. No mortally wounded, no casualties. Well, not in our side. Sackler’s got worse or wear than us. But nothing fatal on either side.”

Allen frowns. That doesn’t make any sense. The director pretty much warned them about Sixty’s kill streak. Why would a terrorist android not kill any of his teammates? Allen is pretty sure Sixty could easily overpower each of them. And Allen is thankful but confused that the android knocked him out.

Allen shakes his head. He places his hand on his face.

An android, the one who massacred innocent people after saving them from a robbery, has granted mercy on all of them. Something doesn’t seem right.

Nichelson gets off the vase and walks up to Allen.

“While we didn’t catch either of the culprits, there’s some good news.” Nichelson takes out a flash drive from one of the uniform’s pockets. “We found this near you. Sackler won’t shit on us too hard.”

Allen takes his time to finally sit up. This is too damn suspicious.

Something falls off of him. It clanks to the floor.

It’s… a marble?

Allen picks it up. He examines it. It has clear blue glass on the outer layer while the core is… there is something moving inside the core. Is this a toy? Or some calling card?

Why is Sixty doing this? What is the android's reason?

Allen gets up.

“Captain?”

Allen looks at the flash drive and then back at the marble. He wants answers. He wants to know why Sixty would leave evidence like this to them. But there are things that are first priority.

“We’ll have Sackler decipher what’s in the drive.”

Allen hides the marble as he and his team move out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took a damn while.


End file.
